


[Podfic of] certain obscure things

by carboncopies



Series: [Podfic of] the divine order of ideal things [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Burn, a whole 6000 years of pining, aka the episode 3 opening but m o r e, read: aziraphale not actually realizing he's pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by absopositivelutely.Podfic length 00:18:30Author's summary: Take into consideration: the Earth is a Libra. There are two sides to her cosmic scales, but they are almost never balanced. In theory, angels should be solidly on the right side, and demons should be definitively on the left. In practice, though, this isn’t quite true. Aziraphale adds the weight of Crowley’s gaze to his own set of scales and feels himself slipping.(alternatively: aziraphale has been falling in love with crowley for 6000 years. not that he realizes it.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic of] the divine order of ideal things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] certain obscure things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/gifts).
  * Inspired by [certain obscure things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032519) by [absopositivelutely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absopositivelutely/pseuds/absopositivelutely). 



File size 14.6MB

Podfic length: 00:18:30

To download or stream this podfic via Google Drive, click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ofIy6QvQh2JtSR0tA9edWIc5Xi5OCw6N/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019 for Olive2Read who asked for slow burn/pining and Good Omens. Thanks for making all of those long stretches of editing more fun last year. I hope you enjoy listening to this :)


End file.
